The New Girl at Hogwarts: Lucius Malfoy's Secret
by Jessalyn Sai
Summary: Though Lucius is locked away in Azkaban, his legacy is running rampant through Hogwarts. What was he hiding? His secret lies with a young girl named Ariana. HPxOC, rated T for later chapters.


**Okay, so I'd always wanted to write a Harry Potter fic, and this idea had been floating around in my head for years now. I finally decided to put it down and see how it went. It's the sixth year, though I'll probably deviate from HBP just a bit. Let me know what you think. (And I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter. )**

* * *

It was a typical morning in the dining hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun shone overhead with the help of an enchanted ceiling which mimicked the sky outside the castle. Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sat discussing their classes over breakfast. As usual, Hermione talked excitedly about her new courses and how fascinating they were, while Ron and Harry smirked and shook their heads. Apparently Hermione had gotten over the fact that Harry had out-shined her in Potions class the previous day.

Unlike a normal day, however, Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, rose and proceeded to the podium to make a not so ordinary announcement.

"Good morning students," he started cheerfully. There were a few mutters in return. Many of the students had not slept well the night before, for any number of reasons: Bad classes, new enemies, and mostly the unsettling fact that Hogwarts was no longer as safe as it once had been. Nevertheless, Dumbledore continued as if all was well.

"It seems that this year, we have a latecomer." This sparked some interest within the dining hall. Hermione spun around to face Harry next to her on the bench.

"Latecomer? I've never heard of such a thing." She looked decidedly befuddled by the concept.

Ron chuckled at her. "Really, Hermione. Is it such an odd thing? The bloke probably missed the train. Remember your first year, Harry?" He grinned at his best friend.

"Of course. I remember that I had no idea how to get onto the platform. Had to ask your mum." They both laughed at the memory.

Hermione shook her head. "I suppose not, it's just an abnormality is all. No student has ever come in after the first day of classes."

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Apparently many of the students were echoing Hermione's thoughts. Harry returned his gaze toward Dumbledore, but his eye caught something more intriguing…

At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was looking particularly bothered by the idea of someone new entering the school. He was paler than usual and sweating profusely. He wrung his hands together nervously over his breakfast plate while looking anxiously at the door, rather than at Dumbledore. Harry pondered this for a moment before returning his attention to the Headmaster.

"As I was saying," the venerated wizard continued, "We have a new student joining our ranks."

Mild chatter broke out again.

"I wonder what he'll be like!"

"Who could it be? Someone important no doubt…"

"I've heard some awful rumors about this person. Related to some dark wizards as I understand it." "Oh I hope it's not someone involved with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Harry took in all of this information, but it wasn't until Ron spoke to him that he realized he was holding his breath.

"Wonder what year he'll be in… hopefully not ours if he's some dark wizard. Though, he'd be in Slytherin anyway, so would it make much difference?" Ron shrugged and took a bite of toast.

Hermione chuckled as she looked toward the entrance to the hall. "Or _she_, rather."

Ron followed Hermione's eyes and nearly choked on his breakfast. Harry laughed a bit before turning to see what all the fuss was about and was taken aback by what he saw.

A girl about their age strode through the doors of the room. She was pale and thin with midnight black hair that fell nearly to her calves. Two streaks of white blond hair framed her round face, and she had the most piercing ice blue eyes that anyone had ever seen. She was dressed in Hogwarts robes, though they had no color nor insignia to determine in which House she belonged. She strode toward the Headmaster, her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes slightly downcast. From the look of her, she could definitely be a dark witch, though Harry had a suspicion about this new young woman…

Hermione glanced at Ron, who'd had his mouth opened in awe as his eyes followed the new girl. She kicked him hard under the table, which made Ron jump. When he noticed Hermione's disapproving glare, he quickly spoke. "Err… she's a dark witch if I ever saw one. She'll be in Slytherin, mark my words."

Dumbledore waited a moment for the young woman to reach his side before he spoke again. "Yes, will you all please help me in welcoming the talented Miss Ariana Malfoy to Hogwarts?"

Rather than a smattering of applause that the headmaster would have expected, there was a collective gasp and a groan of shifting seats as every student in the room turned to look at Draco Malfoy. Though Draco was still pale and disheveled, he shot his most hateful glare, which was normally reserved for Harry Potter, directly at the girl who stood next to Professor Dumbledore. She glanced at him briefly and smiled, before Professor McGonagall stood and began clapping animatedly, a look of exasperation on her face . The room took this as a cue and began to applaud as well, though still highly confused as to what had just taken place.

Ron shook his head as he clapped. "Yeah, Slytherin, without a doubt. The only place for a Malfoy."

McGonagall stepped forward with a small stool in one hand the ragged old Sorting Hat in the other. "Now we'll see where Miss Malfoy belongs."

The girl called Ariana sat on the stool, not without a bit of trouble. It was meant for first years, so she was a bit large for it, even with her thin frame. Everyone watched as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat upon her head.

"Ah!" The Sorting Hat started as normal when faced with an interesting prospect. Though, this time was different. It was thinking a lot harder than usual. Sure, it had a tough time with Harry as well, as he would have been a fine candidate for many Houses, but this time… "This is quite a tough case. Miss Malfoy, eh?" The Sorting Hat chuckled.

_It laughed_, Harry thought. _This is new…_

The students all waited for what seemed like hours. This sorting was the longest anyone had ever witnessed. Even McGonagall, assuming that the hat may have fallen asleep on duty, stepped forward and poked the hat, making it shout, "I'm still thinking, woman!"

Ariana winced, the giggled softly, and Harry began to wonder what the hat was saying to her. At that moment, Ariana locked eyes with Harry. He felt his blood run cold. She glared at him for a moment before easing her expression. She smiled at him faintly then looked away. Her smile brought the warmth back to his body, and Harry began to wonder if the rumors about her being a dark wizard's relative were truth. Even so… how is it that Draco Malfoy had a sister that no one ever knew about? And why did he look at her with such hatred?

After another moment of silence had passed, the Sorting Hat shifted and announced that it had finally made up its mind.

"After much consideration on this, the most difficult case I have ever come across, I have decided," started the Hat.

Ron sighed, irritated that it had taken so long. "You're putting her in Slytherin… not like we couldn't figure that one out…" His sarcasm earned him another kick from Hermione.

"I have decided that Miss Ariana Malfoy belongs in none other than Gryffindor." The Sorting Hat fell silent and was removed from the young girl's head.

Under normal circumstances, the Gryffindor table would have erupted into congratulatory shouts and cheers, but no one knew what to make of this. Once again it was up to Professor McGonagall to start a round of applause. For a moment though, Harry became interested in only one person in the room- Draco Malfoy. Once it had been announced that Ariana would not be a member of Slytherin House, he let out a sigh of what seemed like relief, and did his best to slick back his white blond hair. Harry noticed that a few of his House were asking him questions, presumably about his relation to Ariana, though he put up a hand which silenced all those around him. Draco looked up, noticing Harry's stare. He sneered at Harry and resumed eating his breakfast.

Harry shook his head and looked up the table. All alone, Ariana Malfoy sat toward the front of the Gryffindor table, buttering a bit of toast, not at all bothered that the rest of the table was starting at her as though she was a weed amongst a bed of flowers. Harry had no idea what to make of it. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? He was determined to find out the truth.


End file.
